


when the lights go out

by thalassashells



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: F/F, i wrote this when i was sad just keep it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-16
Updated: 2016-10-16
Packaged: 2018-08-22 18:32:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8295811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thalassashells/pseuds/thalassashells
Summary: "You'll be here, right?" Sloane asks one morning.(a little nothing sort of drabble)





	

"You'll be here, right?" Sloane asks one morning. 

It's snowing in September, and it's snowing in Goldcliffe. Both unusual, and both beautiful. Sloane is pulling closed the moth eaten drapes over the one window in their little shack, attatched to the garage. The furnace doesn't burn hot enough. They bought it for themselves, with their race money. It sucks. 

"Be here for what?" yawns Hurley, lounging on the beaten couch. That also sucks, and Sloane leaves plastic chip bags between the seats all the time. Hurley can't complain, she's always got her feet on the coushins. 

Solane is staring out the crack in the window again, like she's done for just a bit too long for a couple days now. The snow seems to pick up, and Hurley rises to stand next to her. She hasn't taken off that belt she found. Hurley isn't sure if she should tell Sloane just how much it clashes with the rest of her look.

It's weird, she wore it to bed last night, too.

"Just..." Sloane seems to struggle with the words for a moment, and Hurley waits patiently, "Just..here."

Hurley slides an arm around Sloane's waist, almost pricking herself on the thorny sash, and Sloane draws her in by the shoulder.

"Of course I will."


End file.
